Where You Are
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: R just in case. TezuRyo. Takes place in Ryoma's laster year in Seigaku. Ryoma might go to the America for High school. He sees Tezuka again after a year, and old feelings are rekindled after the break-up.


Title: Where You Are

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: MAIN RyomaxTezuka . Hints of SakunoRyoma

Warnings: Slightly AU; Spoilers.Yaoi-ness. Angst, maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis tear n-n

Summary: Takes place in Ryoma's last year in Seigaku. He might leave for America for high school. Old feelings are rekindled when he sees Tezuka again after a year.

Status: Incomplete series.

Chapter One: I Swear I Know You're Here

It was, at last, Ryoma's final year in Seigaku. He was now a ninth grader, the all-star player and captain of the tennis team. Of course, it was to be expected of him. Even though he didn't have much social skills, many of his classmates considered him a friend, and his name wasn't unknown throughout the school (and even the region). Everyone knew who Ryoma Echizen was, and not just as "Nanjiro Echizen's" son.

Ryuzaki-sensei felt the dread of his last year in Seishun Academy; for she didn't want him to leave. She rather enjoyed his arrogant and "bratty" nature. Even after three years, he hadn't changed one bit, only that he had finally (physically) grown nicely. Milk was indeed a great wonder, as well as time.

"Where did you want to go for high school?" she asked him one day. It was after practice, and like all captains before Ryoma, he had to store the tennis materials away in the storage room by the locker area.

The tennis prodigy remained silent for a while, possibly contemplating on an answer, or trying to form a way to say it. His usual Fila cap kept his face hidden as his head bowed slightly. Even though he was taller than Ryuzaki, she still couldn't see his expression.

"My dad was thinking about moving back to America," he finally stated, putting the last crate of tennis balls in the room. He closed the door and twisted the key in the lock, securing it. He heard the coach gasp behind him, but he failed to see her shocked and horrified expression.

"_What?!_" she exclaimed, gawking at him as he handed her the key. He finally tilted his head up to look at her. His eyes were pink with tears brimming the edges. He obviously didn't like the decision either. "But why?"

Ryoma shrugged. "More opportunities, I think," he replied, sighing at the end. "I don't know."

Ryuzaki took the keys from his hand and placed them in her pocket. "Was this Nanjiro's decision?" she asked bitterly. "He's always disappointing someone one way or another."

Again, Ryoma shrugged and walked off to get his things. "Don't tell anyone, though. I don't want them to know. They need to concentrate on the tournaments."

The old woman nodded behind him, but she knew that she really couldn't keep that promise. There was at least one person she couldn't help but talk to concerning Echizen. Even though he graduated and had grown apart from the young prodigy, he was still around, hidden in the crowd at the tournament games, but there just the same as a silent support.

"What would you say to all this, Kunimitsu?" she whispered in empty air.

_ vvv vvv_

"Ryoma-kun, are you listening to me? You haven't said a word all evening."

Ryoma blinked and turned away from the window of the restaurant, facing his girlfriend of two months. "Yeah, Sakuno?" he asked distractedly. She sighed in exasperation and stirred her iced tea drink with the straw.

"You've been spacey lately. Did you want to talk about it?" Ryuzaki Sakuno had grown much over the years as well. She was no longer the skinny little girl, but rather a slender young woman with layered hair (the pig-tails went out the door just last year). They were both surprised at her sudden dedication of her feelings for him, and even more so when Ryoma accepted them and suggested that they should date and give it a try. While Sakuno was thrilled to no end, Ryoma internally questioned the relationship. Sakuno was a great friend and a good listener, but there were no romantic feelings involved on his part. Ryoma then realized that he just felt lonely, and Sakuno was the closest person he knew who could relate to him.

She was still there within his reach. The others were gone. Especially--

"Ryoma?" she asked again, looking up at him in concern. Ryoma just smiled slightly.

"Nandemonai," he replied quietly with as much assurance as he could muster. He wondered if she could see the sadness in his eyes, but she just nodded in approval and started chatting about Tomo again. Perhaps she wasn't as close to him as he thought she was, not like _him_.

_ 'Why can't I stop thinking about you, buchou?'_ he asked silently, watching his girlfriend and pretending to pay attention to what she was saying. _ 'It's been nearly two years, but I still feel like you're here, waiting for me on the courts to practice.'_

_vvv vvv_

After Ryoma walked Sakuno home, it was about six o'clock, and so he decided to just swing by a tennis court. If he was lucky, he'd at least see Momoshiro or the Golden Pair (he ran into them several times already), or maybe Takashi or Inui. He's seen Kaido once, whooping some guy's butt and swearing to never play on the streets because of the weak players. Ryoma smirked slightly at that. No one had changed. He didn't know of Fuji's or Tezuka's whereabouts, though, but he heard that they were going to the same high school.

Those two were always so close together. Ryoma couldn't help the jealousy that rose in his throat, threatening to just spill out, even in his first year. But it was different for a while. For a few precious months, Ryoma knew what it was like to be with someone whom he cared about more than anything, but it wasn't like that anymore. Tezuka was once again just out of Ryoma's reach. His fingertips barely touched the sleeve of the former Seigaku captain's jacket. Now, Ryoma couldn't see him anymore.

A court with lights was available a little while off. Ryoma could nearly hear the bouncing tennis balls off the racquets and the ground, and the excited voice of the people there. '_Where's Momoshiro_?' he idly wondered. _ 'I'd like to play doubles again.'_ It didn't matter that he swore to never play it again. It was actually a lot of fun.

He approached the area where a crowd was already beginning to form, the people chatting enthusiastically. Girls were there as well, sighing and gasping at one of the players. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and found an empty bench to place his things down and get changed. He'd show them who was good at tennis (if they didn't already know it).

"Game! Six to love!" a voice called out. The crowd wailed with excitement. Ryoma had honestly never heard an audience acting so enthused outside of a real tournament. The players must be really good. He sat on the ground and tied his shoes, oblivious as the spectators began looking around for another opponent for the winner to challenge. Ryoma finally stood, and a guy recognized him.

"Hey, it's Echizen from Seishun!," he exclaimed. Ryoma pulled a racquet out of his bag and arched a brow at the (what he was sure) high school student. The others immediately whipped around to look at him as well.

"_Echizen?!"_

"What is he doing here?"

"He always comes here! He's like... totally awesome!"

Ryoma ignored the various conversations as he made his way onto the court. Immediately, the others parted a way for him. Ryoma kept his head bent as he walked to his side, not looking up at his opponent. He was going to finish this fast.

"You're reputation proceeds you, huh Echizen?"

Ryoma's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. His head shot up to look straight ahead. Right at the net stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, tall and proud like the day Ryoma first saw him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"I asked someone where the 'pillar of Seigaku' usually played, and he immediately pointed to this court. It's about time you got here."

Ryoma couldn't stop staring, and he couldn't get his mouth to close. He could only take in the slender form of his former coach, his eyes scanning over him. Tezuka seemed a little taller, his hair slightly longer and damp with sweat. The frame of his glasses was different, gold instead of black. There was a gentle smile on his usually motionless lips, and Ryoma absorbed the image into memory.

"T-Tezuka-buchou," he said at last, unaware of his slight stutter. "What are you doing here?"

Tezuka's smile rose just a little higher. "I'm not your captain anymore, Echizen," he said softly. "And I'm here to see you."

Ryoma instantly grew warm at that, and he did all he could to refrain from giving Tezuka a nice, tight hug in front of everyone. It's been almost a year since he last saw him; for he came by for the graduation of the others when Ryoma was in eighth grade. Even then, Ryoma wanted to tackle the older teen.

"Why don't we go home?" Tezuka suggested, "It's getting late."

The crowd disagreed with that, practically begging them to stay, but Ryoma didn't want his match with Tezuka to be here in front of everyone else, and he wanted to talk to him, not necessarily challenge him. Ryoma nodded in a agreement, and they left the court, the others obviously disappointed.

Their walk was silent; for neither knew what to say. Well, Ryoma was speechless, still trying to accept the fact that Tezuka was _here_. Tezuka, on the other hand, seemed quite comfortable with their lack of words, rather just walking beside the younger teen in slow strides, perhaps waiting for Ryoma to start the conversation.

"How long were you… waiting for me?" Ryoma finally asked, keeping his gaze downcast. He couldn't look up at Tezuka, not yet anyway; otherwise…

"Not long. Maybe about two sets," Tezuka replied. "A couple of guys saw me, and they wanted a game. I figured that I might as well kill time before you arrive."

Ryoma nodded. A million questions started forming in his mind. How was he doing? How was school? How was the tennis team? (He often saw them in the local paper. They were top seed). How was his shoulder? How was his family? But the most important question of all was: "Why were you waiting for me?"And after all this time, too.

Ryoma looked up then, but if Tezuka was surprised, he didn't show it. It almost looked as if the older teen was expecting the question. Tezuka turned to him.

"Why not?" he said lightly. "I wanted to see you." The sincerity in his eyes made Ryoma bow his head again to hide his expression. Did Tezuka know what those kinds of words – coming from him! – did to him? If he did, would he still say them? Ryoma both hoped that he would and wouldn't. On one hand, it made him feel so special. On the other, he was being slowly ripped apart by the fact that they'd never be what he wanted, and Tezuka would always _only be_… his friend.

"O-oh," he said, at a loss for words again. What was he supposed to say to that, so that wouldn't give away his true feelings? But he couldn't help but ask more questions. "Ne, why did you want to see me, Bu - - ah, Tezuka?" he asked. He was so used to saying "buchou" that everything else seemed foreign, but he could get used to saying _Tezuka_, maybe even…

"It's been a while," Tezuka replied. "I wanted to talk to you again…"

The sentence was open almost as if he wanted to say more. Ryoma wondered what it was, but he couldn't bring himself to ask that much. Maybe it wasn't important. _ 'But still…'_ he thought to himself. What else did Tezuka want for him?

"Pillar of Seigaku," Tezuka suddenly picked up, glancing at him. Ryoma looked up at him at that same moment. Their eyes locked. "I thought as much. Ryuzaki-sensei told me so last year."

Ryoma vaguely wondered (with slight irritation) when Tezuka had gotten so talkative. Not that he minded (of course he didn't!), but just the fact of mentioning the "pillar of Seigaku" brought out the agitation. He still wasn't sure why he disliked the notion so much, maybe it was because he didn't like being "used" in that way. He played tennis for himself, anything or anyone other than that was irrelevant.

"I suppose," he mumbled albeit bitterly. He didn't expect Tezuka to comment on it.

"I'm proud of you."

The words caught Ryoma off guard, and he halted in his steps all together, gawking up at the other teen like he did earlier when he first saw him. "N-Nani?" he said in disbelief.

Tezuka stopped as well and turned to face him. That small, genuine smile was there again. "I said that I am proud of you," he repeated. "Your games are nothing short of impressive."

Ryoma shook his head. "You mean you were there?" he asked, confused and somewhat disappointed. "All of them?"

Catching the change in tone and expression, Tezuka's smile wavered. "I did. Every one of them," he replied.

"And you didn't say anything?" For some odd reason, Ryoma couldn't help but feel hurt. All this time, he wondered where his former captain was and how he was doing, and he was right there behind him, a face watching him in the crowd. Ryoma felt both touched and angry. What did it all mean? What…why…? "Why didn't you say something?" There it was again, the burning sensation around his eyes.

Tezuka looked confused. "I only wanted to watch your games," he replied softly. "Is there something --?"

"Wrong?" Ryoma finished, his emotions quickly getting out of control. "I've only thought about where you were and how you were doing, and if you still cared about me!" The last part was chocked out. Ryoma didn't know what to think. The signs were all mixed up, and he was trying to read too much into them. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka started, a concerned look on his face. There was a hint of pain hidden in his eyes and voice, but they were suppressed, almost as if he kept them from rising to the surface. " Of course I –"

"I have to go, buchou," Ryoma cut in, his face covered by the brim of his hat once more. "Gomen." Unsure of what else to say, and not wanting to say more, he took off in the direction of his home, leaving a rather despondent looking Tezuka behind.

_vvv 2 years ago vvv_

"You wanted to meet me, Tezu-buchou?" 12-year-old Ryoma asked happily, sitting on the park bench. Tezuka nodded, remaining standing.

"You know that I'm graduating," Tezuka said quietly, almost emotionlessly. Ryoma looked up at him.

"Hai, I know," he replied, feeling depressed. They've had this kind of conversation before, but this one felt different. Tezuka sounded more serious. Ryoma started to feel anxious.

"I don't think… our relationship can continue."

Ryoma bit his lip. He knew what was coming, and he wanted to interrupt, but Tezuka needed to finish.

"And I'm leaving for Germany. We have other things to concentrate on."

Tezuka's voice was too cool for Ryoma's liking. When Ryoma was sure he was done, he said, "So that's it? We'll move on now?" he asked in the same monotone. He didn't see Tezuka flinch.

"Yes."

Ryoma stood up, his face hidden underneath his cap. He didn't hate Tezuka, but he felt betrayed and abandoned. Were three months of promises, sex, and friendship nothing? Not for Ryoma; for he would cherish that period of time for as long as he could stand without suddenly dying from heartache. He understood the logic behind Tezuka's words; they were too logical. Love was supposed break logic, that's what made it so difficult and special. Ryoma somehow couldn't help but feel that Tezuka never loved him, but that didn't matter, because he did, and for all he knew, he always would.

"Good-bye, then, Tezuka," he said before leaving.

Ryoma didn't go to his graduation, nor did he see him off on his plane to Germany.

To be continued…

Disclaimers: The Title of this story and chapter is not mine. I got it from Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey's "Where You Are."

I hope you like the story. I wanted to write more TezuRyo (There aren't enough!). Please bear with me and review if you have comments!

SapphirexKat2


End file.
